Sweetness: Part I Creampuff
by Hazey Rine
Summary: Why do people have to call me a creampuff? I look nothing like a creampuff! Strawberry describes Amu but how the hell am I creampuff?


**Title: Creampuff**

**Summary: Why do people have to call me a creampuff? I look nothing like a creampuff! Strawberry describes Amu but how the hell am I creampuff?**

**AN: PART ONE OF the Sweetness compilation. My first Ikuma Friendship Oneshot XD! i thought about how other people are now also calling Reems a creampuff so i decided to make a story why i first started calling Rima a creampuff :D And yes, I was the very first to start calling Rima a creampuff. Check my story 'Sing it don't say it'. Inspiration? Well, Amu's pet name was strawberry... and that story is sort of Ikuma so yeah... you get it. **

**R&R i don't own nada!**

* * *

><p>Abrupt silence engulfed the Royal Garden as the sudden fall of a chair startled all of them. Amu and Yaya stared with concern, Tadase had helped her up, while Nagihiko look mildly amused.<p>

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Rima yelled towards the black-haired-nearly-violet-in-the-sun boy. Her amber golden eyes clashed with his ocher orbs as they both tried to stare each other down.

Nagihiko was enjoying the task of tormenting the blonde girl, but Rima was fed up with the teasing and the jokes. Her fists curled into fists by her sides as she pushed Tadase away and ran out of the Royal Garden.

Tears threatened to pour but did she let them fall? No, of course not, that wouldn't be in her character. Instead, she walked with confidence out of the school and into the nearby park. Did it matter that her chara and her school things were left behind? No.

Sitting on a bench seemed like the right thing to do, but if she did sit down on the nearest bench, then her surroundings would remind her exactly of what she was trying to forget.  
>Cherry blossom trees held a resemblance to Nagihiko, and they were also a big symbol for his blooming now withering friendship with Rima. But she had no other choice.<p>

Her body honed the signature ball she had learned to make ever since the day of her kidnapping. Did that boy just have to be that damn annoying? He shouldn't even be pushing his luck. Just because he and Amu are-

Rima stopped mid thought and bit her already quivering lip. Did she have to cause herself even more pain than she could endure? Stupidly enough, yes, she just had to think of things that would cause her pain.

Nagihiko and Amu have been dating for a while now and it never bothered her before, it would never have bothered her to see Amu so happy, but Nagihiko just had to go and be sweet and kind to Rima, making her see what she had missed out on.

Calming down a bit, she ran her fingers through her long blonde tresses, taking in deep breaths as well. Her cheeks were puffed up with pink as she tried to even her breathing. Running was never her best quality.

"Creampuff." Rima muttered under her breath while staring hard at the ground. Was it so hard to just call her by her name? And ladies and gentlemen, creampuff is obviously not her name. If only the obnoxious, pompous, spoiled little rich boy would realize that, then her blood pressure wouldn't be so high.

Rima rolled her eyes as a shadow hovered above hers, when it's owner remained quiet she looked up reluctantly to come with a slightly familiar face. Blue hair and startlingly similar blue eyes.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" she asked, taken aback. Since when did the great neko-like-boy stalk her and not Amu?

"Is Hotori teaching you guys to greet me like that?" he asked playfully. Rima smiled a bit at his joke and moved a bit on the bench to give him some space to sit down.

These two were never really close, but after the creation of the marvelous Amuhiko couple, Rima and Ikuto could often be seen together, just talking. Even Tadase said that there was nothing romantic between those two.

"What made you run away this time?" Ikuto asked. His tone made the matter sound conversational whereas to Rima it was anything but. If she was talking to a girl or to a closer friend, she would just look down and say "I don't wanna talk about it" but this was Ikuto. When has she ever not talked to him?

"He called me a creampuff." she whispered. Now, saying exactly what had caused her anger to spike over the roof, sounded so ridiculous. Her eyes moved from her staring down the ground to the lank teenager beside her.

Ikuto was staring at the forever blue sky, smirking slightly as he let the clouds pass by. He had his arms supporting his head as he just leaned back, relaxed. Rima sighed and engulfed herself into her knees since it seemed like she wasn't going to get a reply anytime soon.

"Hey," Rima turned to Ikuto who now had his eyes closed "Did I ever tell you that I called Amu a strawberry?"

"Yeah?" Rima's eyebrow rose up as she stared inquisitively at the taller and older boy. She knew that, it was actually the first topic of conversation they had, that past week.

"Well, I think that Amu deserves to be called a strawberry, since she looks like one..." he smirked knowingly before adding "And it's so easy to make her resembled one."

Silence engulfed that two before Rima shook her head and sat up straight "I don't get it."

Ikuto chuckled a bit at Rima's deduction, before turning to look at her. He frowned slightly before looking away "Make that little ball thing that you always do."

"Huh?" Rima asked confused. Ikuto was one of the people who said that he didn't like it when Rima turned into her perfectly-shaped-naturally-honed-blonde-circled-ball. That was why she was majorly confused with what he had just said.

"I want you to turn into that ball thing that you always do." he commanded perfectly at ease under the blonde's stare. Rima shook her head, confused before doing as he had said.

"All right." Ikuto breathed standing up "Don't move."

Rima reluctantly froze and looked down until a snapshot had reached her ears. Looking up and recoiling from her ball position, she saw Ikuto holding her orange flip-up cell phone.

"Where did you get that?" she asked. Her voice raising an octave higher. Ikuto chuckled and ignored her question before placing the phone in her hands.

"You my dear Rima-chan," he smirked playfully "look like an extremely delicious cream puff, whenever you turn into that ball of yours."

Rima studied the picture and flushed a small shade of red. She had indeed resembled a creampuff in some way, but she still couldn't see it. She looked up at Ikuto a frown gracing her lips.

"I don't get it." she deadpanned. Ikuto laughed, not chuckled, laughed this time before sitting down beside her. He then pointed at the small screen.

"The ball makes you look like a creampuff." he smirked "And the fact that your hair is blonde makes you look like a caramel doused creampuff, delicious."

The last part made Rima flush a brighter shade of red before she looked at the phone and saw the brighter picture. She really did look like a creampuff.

"Oh my god." she gasped, placing a hand on her mouth. Ikuto laughed at her reaction and let it be.

"Creampuff." he said, slightly miffed "It's better than chibi."

"Shad up!" Rima yelled, smacking him on the arm. Ikuto laughed again and watched Rima get infuriated with every second that passed by.

This was definitely the start of a long and beautiful friendship between the neko and the creampuff


End file.
